


Valentines On the Go

by aurilly



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M, Oceanic Six, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-26
Updated: 2011-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurilly/pseuds/aurilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate and Sayid don't do romance like most people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentines On the Go

They’d all tried to send their condolences, tried to be there for him, but Kate’s pretty sure he never got them. Sayid’s been out of touch for over a year.

That doesn’t mean he’s never around, though.

She knows he stops by sometimes, unannounced and unobserved. He’s good, but she’s better: tracking skills are useful in more places than the woods. There are always telltale signs---a splotch of brown mud here, a curly strand of black hair there, the lingering scent of leather and foreign men’s deodorant.

Whatever it is he’s doing, she’s pretty sure this is his idea, his way, of being there for _them_.

Kate misses his old ideas and ways, though. Almost as much as she misses her own.

He’s definitely in town this week. She’s out running errands, but Hurley calls to ask if Sayid has died; they might have had a conversation, but Hurley isn’t sure if it was real.

She orders some flowers over the phone, tells them what to write in the card, instructs them to just leave it on her doorstep. She hopes he’ll understand, hopes the two of them are still on the same plane.

By the time she drives by the house, the stoop is bare, save one petal.

She smiles to herself as she parks. They still speak the same language. Nothing’s changed.

There’s a box on the table in the foyer, wrapped in pink and white paper and tied with a baby blue bow. _Well-played_ , she thinks. When she opens the box, a note flutters out and she bends down to grab it.

  
_I will be wherever and whatever you need me to be. Always.  
Yours,  
S_   


When she stands up again, she pushes her fingers through the white paper hiding her gift: a new handgun.

It’s the most romantic gesture she’s ever received.


End file.
